poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen
' Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen' is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery It's the beginning winter, and Elsa is using this time to spend time with her godchildren. But then Zeebad the ice wizard escapes from his prison and vows revenge on Thomas, Twilight, and their team as well as freeze the sun. But knowing his powers are weak he gets all the blue energy crystals he can and plans to use the crystal heart to help him freeze the sun with. With each town he goes through, he leaves he marks in it. Now it seems like Elsa will have to battle the ice wizard in order to save the world. Plot Winter fun It's winter time, and Elsa is taking this time to spend sometime with her godchildren. They uses her ice powers to create snow people, snowmen, and then they have some ice skating and skiing activities. And also makes some nice ice sculptures, and together they make their own ice palace and have fun. Zeebad's escape Meanwhile, somewhere out in the mountains, 2 foals venture near a tomb of some kind and then as they mess with it, Zeebad the ice wizard is freed from his prison! Zebedee has a vision of Zeebad escaping and he quickly makes a journey for Canterlot. The story of Zeebad Zebedee arrives at Canterlot the next morning and shares about Zeebad's escape. Some of the team are baffled, some of them were absent in [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal]] Zebedee with some of our heroes explain that Zeebad is an evil wizard with cryogenic powers, and who wishes to use his powers to take over the world and freeze the sun. But they defeated him long ago. The others were surprised about this story Zeebad finds a new power source As Zeebad is journeying through Equestria, he is also searching for a power source he can use to help him to freeze the sun. Then he trips on a blue energy crystal, the one from the Miner Trains' mine he then blasts it but is shocked to find his ice blast even stronger than before when he hits it. He realizes the crystal contains ice energy he then sucks it's energy into his own body his mustache he then decides to search for more crystals, and rebuild the driller train. Back at Canterlot Back in Canterlot, our heroes are trying to figure out what is Zeebad up to and where he is. Till then, Elsa is worried, knowing there is an evil wizard who shares the same ice powers as she does. And she fears what he could have planned, and she has a sense he'll be coming to Canterlot at anytime soon. Zeebad arrives in Appleloosa Soon enough Zeebad arrives at Appleloosa and he starts turning almost all the apple trees into ice trees, at the same time he froze the whole town. but leaves a few of the citizens standing. He then continues on his journey, grabbing more blue crystals as he goes. Word gets out Later that night, Zebedee returns to Canterlot and shares about Zeebad's ambushes in many of the towns and that his powers are getting stronger. And then he shares that he overheard many civilians stating that Elsa should battle Zeebad. But Elsa on the other hand is a little scared of using her ice powers to fight an evil ice wizard. Zeebad takes on Manehatten As dawn comes in, Zeebad arrives in Manehattan, and starts freezing many statues and skyscrapers in the city. As he continue through it, he obtangs some more crystals. And gets stronger ice powers. And then he looks and sees Canterlot castle, so he starts heading there. that Thomas, Twilight, and their friends are there. Elsa's worries Back in Canterlot, is worried that Zeebad will attack Canterlot and try to harm them all. Anna then comes in and asks what's wrong, Elsa explains about her worries involving Zeebad, including the fact that many of the Equines want her to battle him. But Anna knows that she could battle Zeebad and save the world, but Elsa is still unsure. Zeebad's arrival in Canterlot Zeebad soon arrives in Canterlot and he starts freezing many of the stuff within it, but then he surprised to find some ice work done there already Else was playing with Yuna and Snowdrop Then he starts to approach the castle, many of the guards try to stop him, but he freezes them. He starts walking down the halls of the castle when he notices the stained glass window with Spike and the crystal heart. He then decides to use the crystal heart for his power. Soon enough, he makes it into the throne room. And our heroes are shocked to see him. He then comes up to Thomas, Twilight, and their team. He explains how mad he is for what they did to him, and then he is introduced to Elsa. But after that, he freezes Thomas, Twilight, and their team in revenge for defeating him! But then he traps the others in a giant ice prison, they tell Elsa that she should battle him, but she is still not okay with it. But then when Yuna and Snowdrop intervene Zeebad blasts them! Elsa rushes to their side and finds the the 2 foals are badly injured from the blast. Zeebad then cackles in delight and then he heads for the Crystal Empire. This is the last straw for Elsa she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased. And after she gets more power, she tails after Zeebad. Zeebad and Elsa's battle In the Crystal Empire, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. But then Elsa throws a snowball at him before he begin the sun freezing. And she demands to confront him. Zeebad accepts her challenge and the 2 warm up their powers, ready for battle. And they fired at each other. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other. Elsa then makes a snow ramp from the top of the empire's tower and and she forms ice skis to slide down it on, Zeebad fires many ice blasts at Elsa. While Elsa fires back, while skiing down the ramp. When she reaches the bottom, he sees that she has stronger powers now, but he doesn't care. They both fire a powerful blast at each other, which collide. The 2 strain against each but each are forced back and then Elsa falls back, Zeebad is about to blast her but Anna throws several snowballs at Zeebad, giving Elsa a chance to attack him. With the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa then blasts Zeebad with a really power blast of ice which completely freezes him and rids him of all his power, she then puts the crystal heart back in it's place and all the effect of Zeebad are completely undone, and their are also thawed out and the others are freed. After Zeebad's effects are undone, Elsa then grabs Zeebad's frozen body and she and Anna head back for Canterlot. Elsa and Anna's transformation Back in Canterlot, Mako opens up to entrance to Zeebad's prison and Anna throws him in there. Yuna and Snowdrop come up unharmed and on their way to full recovery. And then Princess Celestia decides to make Elsa an alicorn in honor of defeating the evil ice wizard she even decides to do the same with Anna. And then she lights up her horn and turns them into Alicorns! They look at themselves inspect their bodies: Elsa has a light blue coat, with blond hair and a tail and snowflake for a cutie mark. And Anna has a light-orange coat and has a tail like her hair, and a rose for a cutie mark And they have choices of being alicorns if they want to. And they go out to have more winter fun with Yuna and Snowdrop in their new bodies and they all had fun. Trivia *Zebedee will make a special appearance in this film. *At the end of this film, Elsa and Anna are given the privilege of becoming Alicorns they want to *Olaf guest stars in this film. Scenes *Winter fun *Zeebad's escape * The story of Zeebad *Zeebad finds a new power source *Back at Canterlot *Zeebad arrives in Appleloosa *Word gets out *Zeebad takes on Manehattan *Elsa's worries * Zeebad's arrival in Canterlot * Zeebad and Elsa's battle *Elsa and Anna's transformation Songs and soundtrack #Let It Go # # # # # Elsa and Zeebad battle Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion